Renuncio a Amarte
by koneko-99
Summary: miku esta cansada de las constantes peleas y gritos que hay en la casa vocaloid pero lo que menos tolera es que el chico que le gusta la mira con indiferencia, odio y desprecio, su estrés llega a tal punto que renuncia a todo, desde renunciar a ser una cantante del grupo hasta renunciar a seguir amando a len kagamine, ¿acaso miku dejara todo de lado y cambiara su vida? pasen y lean


**¡RENUNCIO!**

**Miku Pov:**

El despertador sonó a las 7:30 como siempre, me levante, me bañe y me vestí como todos los días, baje a desayunar y me encontré con lo de siempre, meiko estaba ebria y no paraba de golpear a kaito, luka y gakupo no dejaban de mirarse, rin comía naranjas y len me ignoraba como siempre…nose porque ese guapo rubio me odia, me odia desde hace nueve meses aah, termino mi desayuno y casi por coincidencia llega el automóvil que no llevaría a todos al estudio de grabación, no quedamos hasta tarde ahí luego volvimos y cada uno se fue por su lado, miku fue a beber sake, kaito fue a comprar la cena, luka y gakupo están viendo una película en el living, rin y len están jugando videojuegos y yo estoy terminando mi tarea, todo es siempre igual, la misma rutina de todos los días, las mismas cosas de ayer y las mismas cosas mañana.

Llega kaito y hace la cena al terminar todos siguen haciendo lo mismo, en 3,2,1, la puerta se abre fuerte dejando ver a meiko totalmente ebria llega kaito y empiezan a pelear, rin cambio la película que veían luka y gakupo y ahora pelean, y ahí está ese rubio que tanto amo mirándome con desprecio, con odio y aunque no diga nada sus ojos azules como el mar me gritan que me odian, gritos, gritos y mas gritos no lo soporto, quiero que se callen.

-¡CALLENSE!- grito, todos me miran impresionados incluyendo a len.

-¿miku?, ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta luka rompiendo el silencio.

-¡NO!, ¡NO ESTOY BIEN!- vuelvo a gritar, tengo ganas de llorar pero ya no puedo -¡todos los días lo mismo, ya no aguanto!- todos siguen sorprendidos sin articular palabra alguna, kaito miro a meiko quien se tranquilizo.

-haber miku tranquilízate- me dice meiko acercándose lentamente a mí.

- ¡NO!- vuelvo a gritar y meiko se detiene-¡YO RENUNCIO!, !RENUNCIO A SER VOCALOID!, ¡RENUNCIO A SOPORTAR MAS GRITOS! Yo-mire a ese par de ojos azules, estaba impactado, yo no aguante mas y las lagrimas se desbordaron pero no hay vuelta atrás- ¡YO RENUNCIO A SEGUIR AMANDOTE!- no pude mas salí corriendo de esa casa, ¿adónde?, no lo sé ni me importa, escuche como todos gritaban mi nombre, que me detuviera, que regresara pero no iba a volver, no voy a volver a la rutina ya no, no voy a volver para que ese idiota se burle de mi.

Nose cuanto tiempo corrí, estaba exhausta y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, estaba en una plaza, en un vecindario que nunca había visto, me arrodille alado de un gran árbol, no sabía dónde estaba, tampoco sabía que iba a ser, tenia frio, hambre y miedo –esto no puede empeorar- me dije a mi misma y al poco rato empezó a llover, las lagrimas volvieron a salir, llore hasta que me tranquilice y empecé a caminar haber si encontraba algo conocido para ver si podía ir a alguna casa de una amiga por lo menos por hoy, pero nada, escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre, por un momento pensé que estaba salvada pero recordé lo que paso hace tal vez unas horas atrás, así que me escondí entre el espacio que quedaba de dos casas, cerré los ojos y sentí a alguien correr muy cerca creo que fue kaito, cuando se fue salí de mi escondite alguien me agarro de un hombro y acorralo en la pared, eran dos tipos que me miraban lujuriosamente.

-valla que hermosa señorita tenemos aquí-dijo el tipo que me tenia acorralada con una sonrisa.

-¡SUELTENME!- grite estaba aterrada.

-no te preocupes nena, nosotros te haremos sentir muy bien- dijo el otro tipo también con una sonrisa.

-¡NO! ¡AYUDENME! ¡LEN!-empecé a llorar y gritaba a más no poder, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor pero solo escuche un fuerte golpe y a un tipo caer, abrí los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡no se atrevan a tocarla!- grito el que seguía golpeando a los tipos, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando ya los tenía en el suelo desangrándose -¿estás bien? Miku-.

-¡len! Si pero ¿estás bien? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-sí, vine a buscarte miku, yo…- len quería decir algo de seguro burlarse de mi decirme que soy una estúpida enamorada de él –yo…nada-dijo finalmente y oculto su mirada con su cabello –ven vamos a buscar un refugio-.

-¿eh? ¿No sabes dónde estamos?- dije asustada, bueno no todos los días te declaras al chico que te odia y pasa esto.

-no y ¿tu?- pregunto mirándome muy tranquilo, demasiado.

-no… ah llamemos a los demás- busque entre mis bolsillos buscando mi celular -¿uh?-.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto len.

-se me olvido el celular- dije en forma chibi y llorando cómicamente.

-tonta, por lo menos yo traje el mío- dijo len y saco su celular –no tiene batería- dijo en forma chibi en una esquina.

-no nos queda otra vamos a buscar refugio- dije volviendo a mi forma normal.

Caminamos creo que una hora y media, len iba delante mío mirando por todos lados, yo solo miraba su espalda, ambos estábamos empapados y la lluvia no cesaba, y de nuevo empecé a llorar en silencio pero creo que no fue suficiente porque len se volteo.

-¿miku? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- dije len que se veía algo preocupado.

-lo…lo siento…todo esto es mi culpa…si tan solo no hubiera salido de casa no estaríamos perdidos y tu no estaría empapado…los siento-llore mas fuerte pero todo era verdad, todo es mi culpa –yo…realmente lo sí- deje de llorar y sentir frio y sentí la calidez de los labios de len apretando los míos pero ese dulce y cálido beso no duro más de 5 segundos cuando len se separo.

-no…no es tu culpa miku…yo jamás debí tratar de odiarte- él me abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿por qué mientes? Tu nunca trataste de odiarme, tú me odias-dije yo tratando de no caer en su broma.

-yo no te odio, miku yo solo trate de odiarte para olvidar estos sentimientos-dijo len mirándome.

-entonces si no me odias ¿Qué sientes por mi?- dije revelándome ante sus ojos.

-yo te amo- dijo acercándose a mí pero se detuvo cuando nuestros labios se rosaron.

-yo-yo también te amo len- dije mientras posaba mis manos en su cuello y len colocaba sus manos en mi cintura acercando mi cuerpo mas al del ,el beso fue profundo e intenso pero nos tuvimos que separar a los segundos y no, no fue por la típica escusa de la falta del vital aire, si no por…

-*clic* listo- dijo una rubia junto a una castaña, una peli rosa que se agarraba de la mano de un peli morado y un peli azul todos con paraguas pues seguía lloviendo–miren que lindos se ven-.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- dijo len con voz de ultra tumba.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- dije sonrojada como tomate.

-si tienes razón rin- dijo kaito ignorándonos.

-parece que vamos a tener la "charla"- dijo meiko.

-¡no!- gritaron luka, gakupo y kaito.

-¿Qué charla?- pregunto rin.

-nada nada rin-dijo kaito moviendo muy rápido la cabeza en forma de negación.

-y ¿ustedes no piensan soltarse?-dijo luka con una sonrisa picara.

-¿eh?-dijimos len y yo, luego no miramos y nos soltamos–waa-len estaba tan rojo que los tomate lo envidiarían y trataba de simularlo rascando su mejilla y yo solo tocaba mis mejillas que sentía que ardían, todos reímos, espero que la felicidad de hoy nunca acabe.

**Fin**


End file.
